Studies on the free amino acids and especially taurine and hypotaurine in the various parts of the reproductive tract of marine animals will be extended. Polysomes from the kidneys of castrated and teatosterone-treated mice will be extracted with salt solution to determine the role of these soluble factors in the incorporation of amino acids into protein. Studies on mouse kidney nucleotide metabolism will be directed towards the further elucidation of the regulation of RNA biosynthesis by testosterone in the mouse kidney.